1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary mill for milling particulate material such as grains and legumes and to a process for milling such material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary disintegrators in which particulate material is passed radially outward between interposed, widely spaced rows of pins or bars extending from opposed surfaces of a pair of rotors or a rotor-stator combination are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 901,217 and 3,497,144. These disintegrators operate at relatively low speeds and apparently grind the material between the pins or bars or break the material through impact with the bars or pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,835 discloses a rotary disintegrator in which particulate material is disintegrated by passage between interposed rings of frustoconical teeth on a rotor and stator. The space between teeth in each ring is identical. The spaces between teeth also are inclined relative to the direction of rotation.